AZ Mortal Intsruments
by TayaCurragh
Summary: An A-Z Mortal Instruments. I chose a theme beginning with each letter and a character to go with it
1. A to E

**A - Z Mortal Instruments.**  
**A - E**

**I chose a theme beginning with each letter, and then a character to go with it. This is just A - E to see if it goes okay :)**

* * *

**Age, Magnus**

Magnus Bane had lived for so long that he didn't even know his own exact age. During his long lifetime, he had witnessed many great and terrible things, and gained a lot of experience from living through them. He was a man of great magical power, who did not usually bother himself with the affairs of the other Downworlders, and especially the Shadowhunters - they made him feel too old. But that was until he met the group of Nephilim which turned up at his party. Now he feels young again.

**Beauty, Jace**

Jace Wayland had always seen the beauty in the world, although most of it was twisted, strange beauty. He saw the beauty in life, but also in death and killing. He saw the worlds beauty with an artist's eye, although he was never one to draw, he took too much time training. However, despite seeing the beauty of the world, when he looked at her for the first time - it was as if his eyes had never set on something beautiful before. And when he saw her, he really, truly saw the beauty of life.

**Childhood, Jace**

Despite everything, Jace felt like he had a good childhood. Either his father had really loved and cared about him, or he was very good at pretending that he cared. He hadn't minded growing up alone, or even the harsh lessons his father had taught. If anyone had seen Jace growing up, they would see a boy content with reading and training, making himself a better warrior. But then again, he was good at pretending, just like his father.

**Dreams, Clary**

Clary had been having the dreams for a long time now. Looking back, it was just as difficult for her to distinguish the figments of her own imagination from the ones Ithuriel had sent to her; as it was between the dreams, nightmares, and at time, reality. The things of her nightmares varied, taking the shapes of demons, her father, and occasionally even her best friend - he was a being of the night, after all. But sometimes, she saw something more sinister, the blackest, darkest of all beings - something that even Agramon would have fun from in fear…

And then she would wake up in a cold sweat, replaying images in her mind, trying to black them out - but it is not something that can be ran from - it will continue to haunt her for as long as she lives.

**Eternity, Simon**

Simon had wondered about his eternity rather a lot of the time - and truth be told, he was terrified of it. Scared of never growing old and dying, but forced to watch his friends and family suffer their fate. He was scared of not knowing what the future holds, not having anyone to share it with; he was terrified of being alone for the rest of eternity. But occasionally, he saw glimmers of hope, shining like the sunlight he had once thought he would never see again…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please .-. And also, any suggestions for X? i have a feeling its gonna be hard to think of something for it =/**


	2. F to J

**A - Z Mortal Instruments **  
**F - J**

* * *

**Failure, Alec**

There was a time in his life that Alec believed that he was a failure. He had never even killed a single demon, whilst his sister and Jace had killed so many it was pointless even trying to guess the number. He also felt a failure because of the love he felt for Jace, he knew that he could never return his feelings.

It was only since he met Magnus that he felt like he had a reason to live. But of course, the love that he felt was frowned upon, he had failed yet again.

**Guilt, Isabelle**

Isabelle Lightwood had seen many people die in short lifetime, it is hardly avoidable since she was a Shadowhunter, with their lives of killing. She had seen many fallen comrades. It evoked many emotions, living the life of a Nephilim, but instead of crumbling under the weight of it, she turned to ice. As a result, the girl had never felt guilt for another's death, even if she could possibly have helped them. At least, not until she had watched her brother, an innocent little boy, killed by Sebastian. Then, the guilt had cracked through her mask, plunging her into an ocean of foreign emotion…

**Hope, Jace**

Jace had always been slightly pessimistic, seeing only the bad parts of a situation - which, unfortunately, was usually most of it. He knew, being that son of the most hated man in Shadowhunter history, that he was destined to be loathed, to poison everything he touches, and everyone he cares about. So he had tried not to see, not to notice the people around him, hiding his pain with his arrogance and sarcasm…

But then, when he saw her, she shined so brightly, as sun of hope in his darkened, shadowed world. Even as she was taken away from his, his love forbidden, sickening - he hadn't let go of that hope.

**Inspiration, Magnus**

Everyone who had known the high Warlock Magnus Bane - which, in truth, wasn't numerous - had recently noticed a change in the man. He had always been happy, optimistic_, colourful_ - but that was nothing compared to how he was now; he was a changed man. He seemed to have a new wave of energy, and it radiated from him, he appeared to glow. Alec, noticing this, questioned the man, who laughed and replied "Isn't It obvious, Alexander? Now I have inspiration," and bent down to plant a kiss on his lovers forehead.

**Jealousy, Luke**

Once upon a time, Lucian Greymark was jealous of Valentine. He was jealous of everything; his good looks, his charm, his confidence, his natural talent. Yet, somehow, his jealousy had turned to respect, to love - he would have given his life for him. And he almost did, more than once. He was tricked into believing that the other man would have done the same to him. If only the jealousy hadn't turned to respect.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	3. K to O

**A - Z Mortal Instruments**  
**K - O**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! **

* * *

**Knowledge, Simon**

Knowledge is a strange thing. Simon thought that he was quite clever and rather successful so far in his young life. He had enough knowledge of the world around him and how it works, but that was before he was thrown into the shadow world, crawling with demons and other beings which walked in the shadows of the dying sun. But he was okay with these; it was the Shadowhunters that got to him. There, he was baffled. He couldn't keep up with their lives of scars and killing; of secrets and lies. But, in some circumstances, being blind was better than the truth. After all, knowledge can be a terrible thing.

**Loneliness, Isabelle**

Isabelle had always seen boys as playthings, toys, as distractions from her life of killing. She usually went for unusual, risky boys that her parents would disapprove of - perhaps a Faerie knight, or a troublesome Warlock. Of course, she had never really loved any of them, not even close. She merely sought them for her own amusement, discarding them like a child would a broken toy when she grew bored with them. Previously, she had never minded. But that was until Clary and Jace - she saw the way they were together, she saw how happy they were together. She longed for that happiness herself; she wanted someone to hold, to love, to tell her that everything was going to be alright - but nothing was as simple as that for Isabelle Lightwood.

**Memory, Clary**

Clary had always thought that her mind was somewhere she could feel safe, something that was completely hers, which no-one else could touch. But of course, she was wrong. When she found out that her mother had been paying Magnus to block her Sight and suppress her memories of it, she was angry, hurt, and disappointed. Her own mind was the one thing she thought she could count on, which would show her the truth, but she was mistaken. However, this was only the beginning of the many betrayals and false truths that she would have to face.

**Name, Jace**

What is in a name? Is it even important? To Jace, a name meant identity. But what was Jace's true name? His father had given him a false surname, because it suited his lies. But Jace had never really had any blood relation to Michael Wayland, so he could no longer use that name. After realising his "real" identity, the Inquisitor had called him Jonathon Morgenstern, giving him Valentines surname. But, of course, this was another lie, he wasn't even related to him, either. So, what was his name? Jace…Herondale? Clary had corrected him there, "Of course not, you're Jace Lightwood".

But to Jace, this number of different names confused him, he only wanted one name, one identity, where everything was simple and there were no secrets. But nothing ever worked like that, not even something as simple as a name.

**Obedience, Jonathon (Sebastian)**

Jonathon had always obeyed his father. Anything Valentine had asked him to do, he did, no questions asked. Even when he discovered he had demon blood in him, that he was only half-human, an experiment, a tool for his father's own selfish bidding, he still remained loyal to him. Even as the demon blood burnt away his humanity, like poison, he still was loyal, obedient, not caring that his own father was using him. But really, Jonathon had known no different. He had not known anyone but his father, so, really, could he be blamed for what he did? It was the only life he had ever known.


	4. P to T

**A - Z Mortal Instruments **  
**P - O**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :)**

* * *

**Pain, Jace**

Jace had grown up with pain. It was something he had grown used to over the years, in his line of work, it was hardly avoidable. It no longer bothers him as much as it used to. He remembers getting his first mark, the cool steel burning him as the rune was drawn. Now, every time he draws a rune on his skin, he doesn't even notice the sting, it is as if his body has become immune to it. However, as attuned he was to physical pain, he couldn't stand emotional pain. It seemed to engulf him, to drown him. He remembers the first time he had felt this sort of pain, as he looked down to the body of his dead bird, it confused him, he had never felt anything like it before. Perhaps this sharpness of emotional pain comes from the numbness he has acquired to physical pain.

**Questions, Alec/Magnus**

Alec had never been one to pry and ask questions. But with Magnus, curiosity took over, and he had asked the older man about his past. Magnus had just sighed sadly and replied "There has been nothing of importance before I met you, Alexander". Alec usually would have never thought about it again, but he was becoming increasingly curious. He knew Magnus was hiding something, and it bugged him to no end. But perhaps it would've been best if Alec had not asked at all. One day, Alec had been taking a shortcut through a dead-looking graveyard, when he saw someone kneeling by a grave, clearly upset. Thinking nothing of it, he continued on, when he realised that the figure was horribly familiar.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I should have told you".

Looking at the engraving on the gravestone, he felt empty. "Edwin Bane, loving friend,, brother and husband. We will miss you forever".

**Rain, Simon**

Simon had never really liked the rain. He hated getting wet, and the cold. He hated the miserable feeling and atmosphere it brought down with it. He hated lying awake on rainy nights, unable to sleep due to the sound of the rain hammering against the window. But since Simon was Changed, he began to quite like the rain, the fresh feeling it brought along with it. He no longer felt the cold, and on rainy nights would sit in the garden, letting the rain soak him, enjoying the scents that it brought. But the thing he liked most about the rain was the cleanliness, for when he was in the rain, he felt as if his soul was becoming clean, purer.

**Safe, Simon.**

Simon missed the good old days, when nothing was complicated, there was no secrets, no lies, no hiding. When he never felt scared, or in danger, he always felt safe. That is what he misses the most about his old life. How it was so safe, he never had to worry about anything. As exciting as it was living in the shadow world, he wanted nothing more than his old, simple life back, with the feeling of being _safe._

**Time, Clary**

Clary had never before realised the power of time. She hadn't realised how much someone's life can change in just a single day… (She remembers that day clearly, as if it were yesterday - the day she was thrown head-first into the shadow world.) She never realised how important time can be to some people - with their shortened lifespan, the shadow hunters seem to be aware of time in a way Clary had never experienced whilst living as a mundane. When you can fall at any moment, living for today is so important.


	5. U to Z

**A - Z Mortal Instruments **  
**U - Z**

**Thanks for the suggestions, sorry if I haven't used them :)**

* * *

**Unique, Simon.**

Simon always knew he was different. He had never really fit in anywhere, although he never minded. At school he had Clary, but not many others. People always labelled him, _nerd, gamer, freak. _He hated this. He was just _Simon ._Even in the shadow-world, he didn't fit it. First, he was a mundane in a world he didn't belong in. After he changed, he thought he would at least fit in more, but it never worked out that way. Drinking Jace's blood left him unlike any other vampire. But Simon no longer cared. He knew he wasn't the same as everyone else, but he didn't mind. He was unique, and he knew that it was not a bad thing.

**Vengeance, Isabelle**

Max. Max was dead. Isabelle just couldn't believe it. How? Sebastian was horrible, disgusting, a monster. Max was so young - when Isabelle heard the news, so many emotions whirled around her head – disbelief, extreme sadness, but most of all, anger. How could he do that? How dare he? How could he be so sick, able to kill an innocent child? Izzy wanted nothing better than to find Sebastian and make him pay for what he did. This was all she could think of when she asked Magnus to make the portal, as her whip closed around his wrist, as Jace brought the blade down into his back - she had never felt anything like it. But deep down, she knew revenge would never bring her baby brother back.

**Werewolves, Simon**

Simon had been told, by many different people, that he would eventually hate werwolves. They told him there was no way around it; it was in his blood, written into his DNA. He reluctantly believed it, but he was afraid. He liked Luke, Maia and the others he had met. He couldn't stand the thought that one day, he would not be able to stand the sight of them. It will make him want to attack, to hurt, to kill. Looking up and seeing Maia grin at him from the other side of the room, he hopes this will never come.

**Xenophobia (The fear/dislike of strangers), Clary**

Clary though this was the perfect word for the Shadow- hunters dislike of the Downworlders. The dislike is irrational really, as all the Downworlders she has met have been perfectly nice people. (They were still human, in her view. In the ways that count.) She wonders how this could have possibly begun, had the Nephilim been so intolerant since the day they were created, a thousand years ago? She refused to believe the angel would have created them so. So where did this come from?

**Yacht, Jace**

Jace remembers his father teaching him how to sail. He recalls his father telling him "All men should learn to sail". It stuck out so clearly in his memories, it was one of the rare times his father had said all men and not all shadowhunters. It had reminded Jace that no matter what else he was, he was still a part of the human race - he still had human thoughts, feeling and emotions; he could never get rid of these, no matter how hard he tried to push them away. But after he had met "Sebastian", he was glad he was human, he relished those feelings and emotions he had, he never wanted to be emotionless like the real Jonathan.

**Zero, Jace.**

As Jace entered the Hunter's Moon, he felt like his life meant nothing. He had no meaning. He couldn't be with the girl he loved with all his heart, his adopted family had kicked him out. His father was bent on destroying the Clave, changing the world as he knew it. But somewhere amongst the feelings of worthlessness, he knew this wasn't entirely true. When Sebastian told him Clary was not really his sister, meaning came flooding back. Even as the other boy taunted him, telling him he meant nothing to Valentine, his father never loved him, he didn't care. Since the moment he was told that crucial fact about Clary, his life had regained so much meaning.

* * *

**It's finally finished :) Review?**


End file.
